


Стишата

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Kudos: 7





	Стишата

Мы на службу собирались –   
Мылись, брились, похмелялись.  
Брок принес вчера сюрприз –   
Раз в сто лет все напились.

Брок, я любить тебя готов  
Каждый день и ночь.  
А Солдат и говорит:  
Буду рад помочь.

Перетягиванье Брока –  
Наш любимый спорта вид.  
Только он уже затрахан –  
Молча терпит, крепко спит.

Зимний курит сигарету,  
И зверски улыбается.  
Когда Брока дома нету –  
На Стиве отрывается.

Бегал я от Купидона,  
Братцы, целых сорок лет.  
Но вот горькая судьбина,  
Вдруг попался под дуплет.


End file.
